


for the first time lovers

by jaexstar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, completely indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: That one soulmate AU where Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have never been in a relationship before meeting each other.





	for the first time lovers

Do Kyungsoo wakes up one morning, expectant and excited for no reason at all. This usually doesn’t happen to him, where he wakes up and feels ready to take on the world. But this- _this_ , he feels it in his bones. If he were a more poetic person, he’d say he might even feel it in his soul-  an anxious type of jitteriness. Something is going to happen today. Something amazing.

 

Kyungsoo thinks that today is going to be a good day.

 

-

 

Today is not a good day.

 

Kyungsoo felt an excited thrum in his veins, a reason to believe that something good was going to happen to him. He felt this excitement from the moment he opened his eyes, while he executed his morning routine, and even as he got ready to go outside. He felt it as he got into his car and drove off, got to feel it for a full five blocks.

 

But then the feeling changes; in this moment, all he feels is a blunt impact from the back of his car.

 

Someone has bumped into his car. Rear ended him. Sabotaged all things sacred in this world. The moment Kyungsoo fully processes this, the feeling of excitement fizzles out, leaving behind only irritation. And while Kyungsoo figured something was going to happen to him today, he didn’t think it would be _this_.

 

Kyungsoo calmly pulls over to the side and gets out to check his car, already expecting the worst.

 

If cars could move guiltily, the car that hit him is definitely doing it as the other driver also pulls over.

 

Kyungsoo makes a show of stomping over to the back of his car, just because he can, and assesses the damage. Kyungsoo is pleasantly surprised to note that the hit was so light, there is barely a scratch on his bumper. Nothing worth calling his insurance company over, at any rate.

 

But he glares anyway when he hears a car door open, because the other guy _did_ hit his car.

 

He’s tall, Kyungsoo notes, as the offender walks over. And attractive. Kyungsoo has to sternly tell himself that this is not the time or place.

 

“I'm sorry I hit your car!” The stranger offers his apology before Kyungsoo can say or do anything. At the very least, he looks sheepish. But Kyungsoo is not amused. A little distracted, maybe, but definitely not amused. “My car is sorry too?” Okay, maybe Kyungsoo is a little amused. “I don’t even know what happened, to be honest.”

 

Instead of the lecture Kyungsoo thought he would be delivering by now, all he manages to let out is small, “Uhm.” This is awkward. For some reason, this is so fucking awkward. “Okay.”

 

The stranger has an easy, placating smile on his face. Kyungsoo is not easily placated, even if it is a nice smile. Said smile twitches a little, presumably from the guilt of actually hitting a stranger’s car.  “We can switch insurance information if you want.”

 

Kyungsoo looks at his car again, at the barely there scratch, and sighs. He walks over to the stranger’s car and sees that there is barely any damage here, either.

 

Amazing. A softcore car accident. The opposite of Kyungsoo’s expectations. And personal tastes.

 

In conclusion, there’s no real need to exchange insurance information. Kyungsoo could just get back into his car and drive off immediately, leaving the other guy to taste his muffler smoke. But something tells him that it wouldn’t hurt to get some contact information. So he sticks his hand out, expectant.

 

Likewise, the stranger sticks his own hand out.

 

And then low fives Kyungsoo.

 

Okay, so maybe Kyungsoo is a little more than amused now. He tries to stifle the small upturn of his lips before the stranger notices. “I don't want a low five, I want your insurance and contact information.”

 

The stranger laughs sheepishly and says “Just trying to lighten up the mood!” before going back to his car and retrieving said information. Kyungsoo does the same and then briskly returns to where he was standing prior. The stranger hands over his information with the same sheepish laugh before Kyungsoo can offer his own. “I really am sorry, though. Don’t even know what came over me.”

 

“Yeah, you better be,” Kyungsoo grumbles, mostly for show, efficiently scanning through the information, his own information in his hands as well. The stranger’s name was printed neatly on top. “You really better be, Park Chanyeol.” Something in Kyungsoo clicks. Clicks. And then breaks. And then promptly implodes. “Wait, Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo physically freezes in place, but his mind goes into overdrive. The excited thrum is back in his veins.

 

The stranger has a name now. And it's a name Kyungsoo has seen every day for years. “No fucking way,” he deadpans. He cannot believe this. Kyungsoo spares a quick look to the inside of his wrist and- yup, that is definitely a bold 'PARK CHANYEOL' inked onto his right wrist.

 

Kyungsoo grabs onto his soulmate tattoo, almost like he’s hiding it from view. His throat has gone dry.

 

This is not the way he expected to meet his soulmate. For all that everyone has said that you meet your fated one when you least expect it, that it is always random- Kyungsoo really did not expect _this._ Kyungsoo feels an oncoming headache. He rubs at his temples and tries to calm down. In a world where the name of your soulmate is branded onto your wrist by the age of sixteen, this is normal. It is nothing unusual. Super regular, in fact.

 

And yet, Kyungsoo is internally freaking out.

 

He’s gripping the papers tight in his hand, crinkling insurance information that isn’t even his.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” The stranger- no, not a stranger. _Park Chanyeol._ Park Chanyeol is standing right in front of him, asking if he’s okay, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he is okay with that.

 

This is the person he’s supposed to love for the rest of his life, the person who is supposedly fit for him, his other half.

 

“Really, are you okay?”

 

No, Kyungsoo is decidedly not okay. “Show me your wrist,” Kyungsoo demands, even as he covers his own. He’s scowling as hard as he can, hoping that his stare can bring this offensively tall and attractive stranger to his knees and follow this request.

 

“O….kay?” Confused but willing to comply, Chanyeol upturns his hands so that his palms are facing up, the underside of his wrists in plain sight.

 

And there is the proof.

 

Slowly, almost like they’re in a movie, the world seems to slow down a little as he reads his own damn name on Chanyeol’s wrist.

 

“Fuck,” he says. Succinct and deadpan. “Do Kyungsoo.” Saying his own name aloud reconfirms it, makes this whole soulmate business real to Kyungsoo in a way that he didn’t think would happen until years later.

 

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol asks, confused. “Why would you- wait.” Chanyeol seems to process the whole situation and his face kind of lights up in a way that Kyungsoo would begrudgingly call pretty. He’s practically vibrating with hope, looking like he’s about to babble a mile a minute.

 

But before Chanyeol can actually start, Kyungsoo holds up a hand in the universal way that just means “stop”- and really does make him stop. Literally just- makes him stop. Because in putting a hand up, Kyungsoo puts his entire wrist on view. Soulmate tattoo and all.

 

Chanyeol blinks in shock. Once, twice, and then a third time. “Woah.”

 

-

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol decide that they need to talk about this.

 

“So,” Chanyeol tries to break the ice. “I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.” Like, literally. He stepped on the gas pedal instead of the brakes. The small scratch on Kyungsoo’s otherwise pristine car mocks Chanyeol where he sits, even if the car is five feet away.

 

“You hit me,” Kyungsoo reminds him. They went to the closest parking lot, parked, and then swerved into this conversation. They’re sitting side by side on the parking lot’s designated sidewalk area.

 

Chanyeol tsks and shakes his head, correcting him. “I hit you in an act of fate.” This is his excuse and he is going with it.

 

Kyungsoo pretends to agree. “So you’re not just terrible at driving?”

 

Chanyeol pouts, offended. “It was like a very gentle wham! And then, bam, here’s your soulmate!” Kyungsoo looks unimpressed, with no visible reaction. Not even a twitch of a smile. Chanyeol doesn’t know this yet, because they only met fifteen minutes ago, but unimpressed Kyungsoo is usually screaming internally. With how they are now, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to explain to Kyungsoo that he’s actually not that bad at driving, so he switches topics. As casually as he can, Chanyeol asks, “Hey, so, are you seeing anyone?” Smooth as fuck. A+, Park Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo almost rolls his eyes, but answers after a slight pause. “No.” He never felt the need to, given the whole ~soulmates~ thing.

 

If Chanyeol had a tail, Kyungsoo is pretty sure he would be able to see it wagging right about now. “Have you ever dated anyone?”

 

Another pause. “No.”

 

“Great, me neither!” Chanyeol’s smile is blinding.

 

It is common, Kyungsoo thinks, for people to never date other people because they’re waiting for their soulmates. Kyungsoo wouldn’t say he had been _waiting_ for Chanyeol per say, but here he has it. Both of them with zero dating experience.

 

Chanyeol’s enthusiasm continues, undeterred by Kyungsoo’s one worded answers. “We should go on a first date!”

 

Kyungsoo almost says no again, if only to deflate Chanyeol’s enthusiasm, but- this is his soulmate, so a first date wouldn’t? hurt?? Right???

 

“So how do we go on a first date?” Chanyeol asks, eyes bright and shining.

 

Like hell if Kyungsoo knows.

 

-

 

According to most television shows, a first date is usually short, accompanied by a meal and some ex-boyfriend drama. Chanyeol cheerfully mentions that neither of them have any ex-boyfriends to storm his apartment, so dinner at his place should be fine.

 

Chanyeol saw it in a movie once, where the male lead cooked dinner in an attempt to ~woo~ his love.

 

Which is why Kyungsoo finds himself ringing the doorbell to Chanyeol’s apartment the next night, at exactly 7:30 sharp.

 

Yeah. Chanyeol offered to cook. He really did see it in a movie once.

 

In the time it takes Chanyeol to open his front door, Kyungsoo fiddles with the collar of his t-shirt, wonders if he should have dressed up more, and contemplates fleeing into a black hole.

 

But alas, no black hole comes, because Chanyeol opens the door before Kyungsoo can actually move. Or find a black hole. “Hi,” Kyungsoo greets.

 

“Hi!” Chanyeol leans against the door in an act of pretending to be casual and also oh so very suave. Kyungsoo looks unimpressed, but screaming internally is internal for a reason. “Come in, come in!” He throws his door wide open, hyped over having a boy (his soulmate!!!!) over for the first time.

 

The first thing Kyungsoo says after entering Chanyeol’s apartment is, “Oh god, is something burning?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol asks, closing the door. “Don’t be sil-” He pales.

 

And then yelps, racing towards the oven. Kyungsoo follows suit, because it makes sense to run after your soulmate. Right? Kyungsoo thinks he’s right.

 

“Don’t panic!” Chanyeol screams, clearly panicking.

 

If Chanyeol’s frying pan wasn’t on fire, Kyungsoo might have found the panicking funny.

 

Actually. He still finds it a little funny.

 

By some strange soulmate power of survival, Kyungsoo finds Chanyeol’s ignored fire extinguisher, calmly presses on the nozzle, and puts out the flames. Chanyeol takes a moment to look starstruck at Kyungsoo before addressing the damage.

 

To the surprise of no one, Chanyeol can never use that frying pan again.

 

Well. At least he tried to have a romantic, home cooked dinner, right? It’s the thought that counts?? Chanyeol woefully looks at his frying pan, prays to it, and then puts it in the sink. He drags his feet all the way to the fridge before turning around and facing Kyungsoo. “Take out?” Chanyeol holds up three different menus.

 

“This is the worst first date ever,” Kyungsoo deadpans, picking the menu in the middle.

 

“This is your only first date ever,” Chanyeol corrects.

 

“It’s still the worst.”

 

“But also the best!” Chanyeol is back to smiling after that. Kyungsoo wishes he didn’t find it so cute.

 

Who cares if that frying pan was brand new? Chanyeol can’t find it in himself to care, because Kyungsoo is _here_ \- and ready to eat some delicious Panda Express with him.

 

-

 

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo attend Kyung Hee University, albeit through different master programs. But as it stands, Chanyeol has a problem with this. “I can’t believe I’ve never done this before,” Chanyeol says, tone grave.

 

“And what exactly are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, just to ask. He’s mostly just focused on getting to his 12 o’clock class on time. It is the beginning of a new semester and Kyungsoo is determined to start out the new term as strong as possible.

 

Chanyeol matches his stride to Kyungsoo’s, accounting for the height difference. His shorter other half probably hasn’t noticed this, because Chanyeol hasn’t been hit yet. “Walking you to class!”

 

Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks start to burn. “You’ve known me for two weeks, of course you’ve never walked me to class before.”

 

“Kyungsoo yah.” Chanyeol’s tone is low and disapproving. “That’s _fourteen_ whole days!” Instinctively, Kyungsoo flings an arm out and whacks Chanyeol’s chest. He is a firm believer of “talk shit, get hit”.

 

So Chanyeol gets hit, immediately exaggerating the force behind the devastating blow. “Too! Powerful!” He dramatically leans against a nearby pole for support. “Can’t! Go! On!”

 

Kyungsoo snorts and to his own credit, pauses in his quick strides. “So you’re not walking me to class anymore?”

 

Chanyeol recovers immediately, like he was given a Full Heal™. “Of course I am, how could you say such a thing?” he asks, appalled, as they both continue walking. They match their footsteps, like it is the most natural thing in the world.

 

Kyungsoo is smiling and Chanyeol thinks that is all that matters.

 

-

 

It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to try for dinner date redemption.

 

Far, far away from Chanyeol’s burnt frying pan.

 

So they are on the streets of Gangnam, looking for food like the semi-broke college students that they are.

 

“Street food, street food!” Chanyeol chants. They stroll around aimlessly, ooh-ing and aah-ing at all the different stalls.

 

“This is nice,” Kyungsoo admits, begrudgingly. He sticks an arm out, and Chanyeol almost thinks Kyungsoo is asking to _hold his hand_ \- but then he realizes that his tiny and cute other half is pointing to something. “Lets get that.”

 

Before Chanyeol can get too disappointed about the lack of hand holding, he dutifully looks at whatever has caught Kyungsoo’s attention.

 

“Takoyaki? I love takoyaki the most,” Chanyeol breathes out. It is a consistent top three in the ranking for supreme street foods. And Kyungsoo picked it. Is this that soulmate magic everyone talks about?

 

“Wrong,” Kyungsoo tsks. “I love takoyaki the most.” There’s a twinkle in his eye, filled with mirth. Or, Chanyeol’s starting to see actual stars in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Either one.

 

Chanyeol is about to argue his case about how he is the superior takoyaki lover, before he’s struck by a thought- and then sprints over to the stall as fast as his bowlegs can carry him. He’s determined to buy this meal for Kyungsoo, whipping out his credit card so fast, he almost hits the cashier with it. The stall owner can only smile at the excitement radiating off of Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo is appalled- because, he too, wanted to pay. Chanyeol only gives him a cheesy smile in return.  “Please, Kyungsoo. I got this one. We have the rest of our lives to fight over the bill.” Kyungsoo is, if possible, even more appalled.

 

But he lets Chanyeol have it.

 

Two piping hot paper trays of takoyaki is given to them, and within the minute, their mouths are full of doughy delight.

 

Chanyeol can’t tell if this takoyaki is especially out of this world and delicious, or if it’s because of the company he’s with that makes it taste so damn good.  Happy and with a mouth full of food, Chanyeol asks, “Can we call this our first date instead?”

 

“No way,” Kyungsoo scoffs. “That man did not open up that stall and train in the special art of takoyaki so that you could take his credit.”

 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to argue but- did he train in the special art of takoyaki? No. No he did not.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t say Chanyeol hates texting _per se_ , but man oh man, is Chanyeol testing him. He never texted much to start with, but with Chanyeol’s constant stream of random messages, updates, questions, and memes- it takes all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to throw his phone away.  

 

Instead, he does a cheaper alternative.

 

He snaps after a month and a half (longer than he personally thought he’d last for, to be honest) and puts his phone on “Do not disturb” for a good seven hours.

 

Chanyeol, understandably, sends _even more_ messages as the hours tick by and he gets no response from Kyungsoo. Is he okay? Why is he not responding? What’s happening? Chanyeol is an entire ball of anxiety by the end of the day.

 

Kyungsoo finds Chanyeol pacing in front of his apartment door. For some reason, Kyungsoo didn’t foresee this happening.

 

Chanyeol stalks up to Kyungsoo the moment they make eye contact. “Why didn’t you answer any of my messages! I thought something happened to you!”

 

Kyungsoo has to push down his irritation because he feels bad that he made Chanyeol feel so worried. Chanyeol’s here, in front of him, because he _cares_. He has to remind himself that he and Chanyeol haven’t known each other for that long yet. Chanyeol doesn’t understand Kyungsoo’s own limits with social interaction. So, Kyungsoo explains, to the best of his abilities. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to Chanyeol, it’s just that he isn’t as comfortable with all texting. He wanted a little break from it all, and didn’t know how to ask for one. Kyungsoo apologizes and promises that he won’t ever blatantly ignore Chanyeol without reason ever again.

 

They’re still standing outside of Kyungsoo’s apartment when they come to a compromise. Chanyeol is free to text him, but he shouldn’t expect a reply to _everything_. And if he could, maybe, condense his texts into paragraphs instead of sending five texts to get one sentence across- that would be great.

 

Chanyeol also promises to make up for this whole texting fiasco, even though Kyungsoo says he doesn’t need to. He really, _really_ doesn’t need to.

 

Kyungsoo would argue that it’s his fault for shutting down in the first place, while Chanyeol would argue that it is his fault for driving to Kyungsoo to that stage.

 

And Chanyeol is nothing if not determined.

 

-

 

On Kyungsoo’s free days from school, he works part time at a research lab, where he works with brain imaging in a neuroscience lab.

 

A co-worker enters the room where Kyungsoo is trying to decipher the newest scan and effectively ruins Kyungsoo’s workflow. “Hiya,” he says, with a bright grin. This coworker is constantly smiling, but for some reason, Kyungsoo finds it a little more annoying than usual. “Someone is here for you.” The smile becomes 30% more obnoxious. “And he’s cute.”

 

“What.” That’s impossible, Kyungsoo doesn’t know anyone cute who would come and- oh wait. He does.

 

When he walks out into the main floor of the lab, he’s greeted with a loud, “Kyungsoo yah!” Because of course it’s Chanyeol. Because, yes. Chanyeol is very cute.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo is lowkey horrified because Chanyeol is loud and everyone is looking. (Okay, well, like, only the coworker that notified him is looking, but that’s still one too many people.)

 

“I’m picking you up for lunch,” Chanyeol beams, because this is how he is making up for the texting fiasco. Chanyeol looks so excited that Kyungsoo almost doesn’t have the heart to break it to him. Almost.

 

He closes the short distance between them and whispers, “You can’t just show up here and try to take me to lunch.” The co-worker turns around and pretends like they’re not invested in what’s happening, fiddling with a machine that’s not even on.

 

Chanyeol deflates on the spot. “Why not?”

 

It’s not like Kyungsoo wouldn’t enjoy being whisked away by Chanyeol for lunch. But- “This isn’t even the time for my lunch hour,” he explains. It’s at 12:30. Chanyeol walked in at 2. “And I already ate.” Kyungsoo sends Chanyeol home with an empty stomach and an apologetic hug.

 

“Aw, he looks so sad. Like a kicked puppy,” the co-worker coos as Chanyeol walks away.

 

“Get back to work, Byun.” Kyungsoo gets ready to walk away, and then pauses. “And don’t call my soulmate cute, it makes me want to punch you.”

 

Byun Baekhyun screeches. “Soulmate?! When did you meet him! Where! You lucky bastard!” They don’t get any real work done for the rest of the day.

 

-

 

Chanyeol tries again on the same day, next week. At 12:30 p.m.

 

If Kyungsoo swoons a little bit, there is no one who can prove it with legitimate facts.

 

No matter what Baekhyun says.

 

-

 

Their first kiss is less of a disaster than Kyungsoo thought it would be, given that his other half is Park Chanyeol.

 

They’re curled up on Kyungsoo’s couch, sitting side by side, with their shoulders barely touching. They’re watching The Prince of Tennis- Kyungsoo’s third time watching the series, Chanyeol’s first- and Chanyeol’s immersed. He’s asking about the characters, and learning all their moves, and saying things like “holy shit, Tezuka destroyed the dinosaurs?!”

 

And as Kyungsoo watches and catalogues all of Chanyeol’s reactions, all he feels is _fondness_.

 

The episode ends with Chanyeol leaning back into the couch and exhaling softly, “Fuji Shusuke is a god amongst men.”

 

Kyungsoo is inclined to agree, but all he can do is keep staring at Chanyeol’s face.

 

So much so that Chanyeol bumps shoulders with him and asks, “What’s with the intense look for?” And Kyungsoo just keeps staring. Chanyeol flushes under the attention and Kyungsoo wants to kiss him.

 

The intensity in which Kyungsoo is staring at him- particularly at his lips- makes the figurative light bulb go off in his mind. _Holy shit_ , he thinks. _I’m about to get my first kiss._ Chanyeol flushes even harder.

 

The atmosphere shifts a little bit and becomes tense in a way that is unfamiliar, but not frightening. Their current background music is currently the ending theme song to season three.

 

Kyungsoo wants to kiss Chanyeol to anime music. He almost wants to laugh, but he’s still stuck staring at Chanyeol’s face.

 

Because the moment just feels...right.

 

They lean into each other, unsure. Chanyeol swoops in for the kiss before he can second guess Kyungsoo’s intentions and moves too fast.

 

They bump noses and Chanyeol laughs, voice booming and loud. “Oops.” Kyungsoo can’t help it, he laughs too. They take a moment, to laugh together. The tension is broken, leaving behind giggles and red faces. “Lets try again,” Chanyeol suggests, a hint of a smile on his face. Kyungsoo is about to protest, feeling enough embarrassment for the next week, but- he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to try again.

 

He braces himself and essentially pulls Chanyeol’s face closer to his own, very close to panicking, because who the fuck knows what he’s doing. It’s his first kiss. And Chanyeol’s first kiss. _Their first kiss_.

 

Their lips touch.

 

It's sloppy. That’s the first thing that registers. And PG rated, by most standards.

 

Kyungsoo likes it. There aren’t any fireworks or magic or time freezes, but he likes it. He doesn’t know why he likes it. It’s wet and foreign and a little slobbery- but nice, all the same. Makes his lips tingle.

 

And then Chanyeol bites him.

 

“That's how they do it in the movies!” Chanyeol justifies himself, already putting up his arms in defense.

 

Kyungsoo punches through his defense like he isn’t half a foot smaller than the older man.

 

And then Kyungsoo bites Chanyeol back.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo’s hands are small. Chanyeol wants to hold them like they’re his whole world. “Aren’t we supposed to hold hands before we kiss? Kyungsoo yah, are we doing this out of order?” Chanyeol asks, wide eyed and confused and empty handed. He looks like a puppy. Sheesh.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, since there isn’t exactly a handbook on this. Soulmates are just supposed to click. Who cares if they’re doing some things a little out of order. When he tells Chanyeol this, the puppy look remains. “What?”

 

Chanyeol holds out his hand expectantly. “Kyungsoo yah,” he starts, tone dramatic for the sake of dramatics. “Will you let me hold the whole world?” He wriggles his fingers in the most seductive way he can.

 

Oh god. Chanyeol is a sap.

 

And Kyungsoo is not. Most definitely not a sap.

 

But he _is_ a little fucking weak. So he can’t help it, okay? “The whole world, huh?” He deadpans, even as he gently intertwines their fingers, and then they’re suddenly palm to palm, holding hands.

 

The warm, weighted feeling of holding hands makes Chanyeol smile so wide that his face kind of hurts. But it’s worth it.

 

So this is what it’s like to hold onto a piece of forever, Kyungsoo thinks.

 

He’s still not a sap, shut up.

 

-

 

So here’s the thing.

 

Kyungsoo has this friend named Jongin.

 

Jongin is perpetually sleepy and pretty and shoots glitter out of his smile. He’s an absolutely pure being with the body of a carefully crafted sculpture. It’s rather unfair, Chanyeol thinks, for someone to be so many different levels of attractive.

 

And Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo has a lot of friends, no matter what Kyungsoo says. Friends are great!

 

But there’s just something about _this_ particular friend that makes him feel some sort of way.

 

Chanyeol didn’t think he’d be a jealous person, and yet.

 

Well.

 

Apparently, Chanyeol is a very jealous person.  And for the first time in his life, this jealous part of Chanyeol has been triggered.

 

But in Chanyeol’s defense, it probably has something to do with the bronzed and beautiful arm that is casually splayed across Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Like it has been, for the past twenty minutes. Kyungsoo is comfortably leaning against the offending appendage, like it’s second nature. Chanyeol stews as quietly as he can.

 

The three of them are currently sitting in a shop, debating what movie to watch at the theaters later tonight, when Jongin announces that he’s going to grab water for the table and heads towards the cooler. Ah, he’s so nice. Chanyeol hates it.

 

When Jongin is out of earshot, Chanyeol speaks before thinking about the consequences. “I’m surprised you didn’t get up when Jongin did, I thought you were attached to his arm.” Chanyeol is pouting and sulking and he knows it, but he can’t help himself.

 

The tone makes Kyungsoo pause and raise an eyebrow. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Chanyeol’s about to make another snappish, passive aggressive comment, when the truth comes out instead. “He’s just _so beautiful_ , Kyungsoo yah,” he whines, voicing out all the pettiness. “And you look sooooo cute with his arm around you!”

 

Kyungsoo blinks once. Twice. Thrice. “Are you serious?” he deadpans.  

 

Kyungsoo almost thinks Chanyeol is doing this to get a rise out of him. Luckily for the both of them, Kyungsoo isn’t having any of that. “Jongin has been a really good friend for years. If you’re mad that he can put an arm around me- like friends do- then that’s your problem. Not his.”

 

Alright, so Kyungsoo has a point there. Chanyeol knows he’s acting a little bit like an irrational booger.

 

“Plus, he knows we’re dating!” A thoughtful pause. “ _And_ he knows we’re soulmates.”

 

Chanyeol is about to whine some more, but is successfully derailed, with all previous jealousy evaporating into the air. “We’re dating?” Chanyeol asks, like an idiot. Because he feels like one.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo responds. At least. He thought they were. He voices this newfound hesitation with a raised eyebrow and a flat tone. “Unless you don’t think we are.”

 

“No, no,” Chanyeol immediately denies, waving his hands about. “I thought we were- are- I don’t know-” He’s flustered, jumbling his words around. “We just never talked about an official dating status?”

 

“We’re soulmates, Chanyeol.” Even if it has been months, Kyungsoo can still feel the tingle of excitement when he says these words. “How much more official can we get?”

 

Chanyeol suddenly looks mildly embarrassed. “Boyfriend official?” For all that Chanyeol is bright and loud, Kyungsoo finds that in this moment Chanyeol looks rather meek when shy. It sounds silly to ask for an official relationship status if they already have tattoos of their names on each other but- it feels like a security blanket, somehow.

 

And Kyungsoo gets it.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, voice serious, even as he fights off a fond smile. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Chanyeol beams, absolute sunshine, as all traces of embarrassment fade. “I will, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin reappears with three precariously balanced cups of ice water. “What did I miss, guys?”

 

-

 

Chanyeol feels bad for ever feeling negative feelings about Jongin- the most cuddliest of baby bears. He apologizes immediately and profusely. In fact, he goes above and beyond to apologize. Jongin can do nothing but be confused as Chanyeol calls him a merciful and graceful Adonis for accepting his sincerest of apologies.

 

Kyungsoo snorts.

 

-

 

Eventually they breach on the subject of sex, especially with their recent cementation of official boyfriend-hood. Bringing up the topic is the most embarrassing thing Kyungsoo has done in recent memory- although he supposes Chanyeol’s about to be the most embarrassing thing he’s about to _do_.

 

Oh god, Kyungsoo can’t believe he just thought that.

 

He has definitely been spending too much time with Chanyeol.

 

-

 

Of course Chanyeol plays the guitar. And the drums. And the piano. As if he couldn’t get any more attractive.

 

The topic comes up on one of the days where Chanyeol is walking Kyungsoo to class. He can hear a distant piano as they walk past the music department. “That sounds pretty,” he says, offhandedly.

 

Chanyeol sees an opportunity and he fucking pounces on it. “Wait, do you like that? Because I can do that too!” Is there a sparkle in his eye? Because it looks like there’s a sparkle in there. “I can also do guitar and drums! Take your pick!”

 

“Guitar, I guess,” he shrugs. He has always had a little bit of a soft spot for guitarists. “But I believe you, there’s no rush for you to prove yourself.” Kyungsoo’s not sure if he could emotionally handle it.

 

All Chanyeol does is laugh, almost maniacally. He says nothing.

 

-

 

The next day, Chanyeol comes to school with a guitar strapped to his back. He’s totally killing the hipster musician look, he knows. He just wants Kyungsoo to know it too.

 

That’s why, when Kyungsoo walks up to him at their usual meetup place in between the science building and the library, he immediately shifts his guitar to the front and strums a couple chords, lowkey showing off. But only lowkey.

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo exhales. “You were serious.”

 

Hell yeah, he was serious. “Get ready to be serenaded, Kyungsoo yah!”

 

“Oh god.” Kyungsoo starts their daily walk and Chanyeol matches his steps immediately.

 

“Do you have any requests?” Chanyeol asks, proverbial tail wagging in anticipation of looking cool in front of his soulmate.

 

Kyungsoo eyes the guitar critically, trying to fight off the soft blush on his cheeks. Chanyeol looks like the hipster of his high school dreams. “Surprise me.”

 

Ah, foolish Kyungsoo. Saying ~ surprise me~ like Chanyeol hasn’t thought all morning about what song to sing. He clears his throat and promptly lets out his inner Bieber. “If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go~ I can take you places you ain’t never been before~” Which is, in Chanyeol’s very humble opinion, pretty apt lyrics. They are boyfriends, and they’re doing stuff they’ve never done before!

 

Chanyeol’s incessant usage of the word “boyfriend” would probably annoy Kyungsoo- if the younger didn’t find Chanyeol so damn cute. He laughs and can’t help but hum along to the strumming of Chanyeol’s guitar.

 

“Wanna sing with me, Kyungsoo?” A duet! A duet would be great!

 

Kyungsoo thinks about it. He has a nice enough voice, or so he’s told. But singing as they walk around campus? He’s not sure his threshold for public embarrassment could handle that. So, he must politely decline.

 

But that’s okay, Chanyeol thinks. Next time, for sure. For now, he’ll keep serenading his boyfriend. “If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go~”

 

-

 

Being soulmates mean that your partner is your other half. The person that is supposed to compliment and complete you, while also bettering you as a person.  

 

But that doesn’t mean fights can’t happen.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol playfully bicker on the daily and they’re both used to the physical jabbing and brawls- but they’ve never argued seriously before.

 

They have their first fight five months into their budding relationship. The honeymoon stage has officially ended.

 

“Kyungsoo yah,Kyungsoo yah!” Chanyeol whines. He particularly wants a lot of attention today, for reasons he finds hard to put into words. He’s tugging on Kyungsoo’s arm, but the younger is barely looking at him. Doesn’t Kyungsoo know that Chanyeol has days where he needs recognition from his other half?

 

Today, of all days, Kyungsoo does not seem keen to give him that attention, face buried in textbooks, already stressed out over the upcoming final exams for the semester. Can’t Chanyeol see that he is busy? Usually, Chanyeol makes him so happy. But right now, with all of the incessant badgering, all he feels is irritation. “Can you not?” he snarks.

 

Chanyeol recoils at the tone. “Sorry for wanting you to look at me, you’ve been ignoring me for the past hour!”

 

“Because I’m _studying_ , Chanyeol,” he chides. “Like how you should be.” Kyungsoo looks meaningfully at Chanyeol’s forgotten laptop and textbook.

 

Chanyeol gets that Kyungsoo is stressed out over exams. He understands, because he’s stressed out too. And Chanyeol wants attention when he is stressed. He doesn’t need a lot of it. just a couple minutes would be fine. He thought Kyungsoo would understand that.

 

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting you to pay attention to me for a minute,” he bites out. “Have fun studying,” Chanyeol packs quickly and leaves the library, walking as fast as his long legs can carry him.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and orders himself to stay right where he is. Who cares if Chanyeol is angry with him.

 

-

 

Alright, so, Kyungsoo does in fact care if Chanyeol is angry with him. He didn’t think too much of it, figuring that Chanyeol would reach out by the end of the night so that they could work through what happened or get over it.

 

But no.

 

Kyungsoo’s phone remains mockingly silent.

 

So then Kyungsoo figures- if Chanyeol’s not going to talk to him, then he’s not going to talk to him either!

 

-

 

Kyungsoo lasts maybe a day and a half before he caves. He feels guilty and apologetic and a little bit like a butthead. And maybe also slightly ashamed, for his immature thinking. Getting mad that Chanyeol is mad is no way to fix a problem.

 

But the thing here is that Kyungsoo is not used to apologies. And it’s not like he doesn’t want to make up Chanyeol, it’s that he doesn’t quite know how to.

 

He mulls over this for the entire day, with anxiety building in his stomach as the silence stretches. He thinks long and hard about about what to say, about how to craft the perfect text, plays out potential conversations in his head. No matter what he types out, everything seems wrong.

 

But Kyungsoo still isn’t used to apologies.

 

So he takes this as a lesson from the person who he has been learning all this relationship stuff with. He does what Chanyeol would do.

 

Because at the end of the day, he just misses his soulmate.

 

-

 

Chanyeol finds Kyungsoo standing in front of his apartment door.

 

Kyungsoo finds the amount of surprise on Chanyeol’s face to be a little hurtful. But he moves forward, never breaking eye contact, as he stops right in front of Chanyeol. “I’m sorry,” he says. Simple and sincere. “For ignoring you at the library, and for letting you walk out, and for not talking to you earlier.”

 

Chanyeol shifts his weight from one foot to another. He doesn’t break the eye contact, even if he’s uncomfortable with confrontation. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have bothered you while you were studying, exams are coming up.” He shifts his weight around again. “And I came off as really needy, so, uh, my bad. I get like that when I’m stressed out.”

 

There’s something about the last part that makes Kyungsoo frown a little bit. Yup, he’s a butthead. “I’m also sorry for making you feel like you were being needy. Just because I was stressing out, doesn’t mean I can ignore what you’re going through. You shouldn’t have to ask for my attention like that. And if I’m ever blatantly ignoring you or your needs, please let me know.”

 

The sincerity in his voice rings true, promising to do better for Chanyeol in the future.

 

“I’ll do my best to communicate what I want and why I want it,” Chanyeol promises, finally cracking a smile. “And to understand for you as well!” He makes a quick gesture with his hand- a finger heart- as a way of apology.

 

The tension has lifted. Apologies have been accepted.

 

“What can we do to not fight like this in the future?” Chanyeol asks. Open and willing to work through future conflict. “Or, if we do fight, how can we make it so that it doesn’t end in us ignoring each other for over a day?”

 

Now Kyungsoo feels really, _really_ stupid for his previous “if he won’t talk to me, I won’t talk to him” mindset. But- how is Kyungsoo supposed to know how to answer that?

 

They need help.

 

“We need counseling,” Kyungsoo declares. He feels a little out of depth with this whole thing, and some outside help would be greatly appreciated.

 

Chanyeol seems to have similar sentiments. “I’ll bring in the most married people I know!”

 

Kyungsoo is skeptical. “Are they actually married?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol admits. “But they found each other super early! They’re essentially married!”

 

Kyungsoo is still skeptical. “What about your parents, who should actually be the most married people you know?”

 

Chanyeol gives him a look. “You want to bring my parents into our relationship problems?”

 

Fair point.

 

-

 

The next weekend, Chanyeol invites Kyungsoo over to his apartment to meet two friends from high school: Kim Jongdae and Kim Joonmyun. Or, as Chanyeol lovingly calls then, “The Kim’s”.

 

Within ten minutes of being introduced, Kyungsoo gets it. He understands why Chanyeol brought them here and why they’re the most married people he knows. Jongdae looks at Joonmyun like he hung the stars in the sky, or some romantic shit like that.

 

It’s disgusting.

 

But admittedly beautiful, to witness a love so pure. Kyungsoo thinks that even without the branding soulmate marks, Jongdae and Joonmyun would still be in love.

 

Is this what people call ~couple goals~? Probably.

 

As it stands, Jongdae and Joonmyun are here as their de facto relationship counselors. He figures that since there are two of them, one-on-one sessions make the most sense. And Kyungsoo is calling dibs.

 

“I want this one,” Kyungsoo says, pointing to Joonmyun. Joonmyun’s voice is gentle, and he looks like he gives great advice. Also, Jongdae gives off very similar energy vibes to Baekhyun. So, Joonmyun it is.

 

Jongdae sniffs and says, “I wanted Chanyeol anyway,” and pulls Chanyeol into another room so that they can have their own talk.

 

Kyungsoo and Joonmyun look at each other for a moment in silence before Joonmyun smiles and shows his perfect teeth, putting Kyungsoo to ease.

 

“So, is this an intervention?” Joonmyun laughs to break the ice.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, deeply. They’re getting right into the thick of things, it seems. “Do you and Jongdae fight?”  

 

Joonmyun laughs again, the noise musical in itself. “Of course! Not as much now, but definitely the most in our first year. Even now, every so often, things happen,” he shrugs. “We’re not perfect, and we are our own people, so there are bound to be some disagreements.”

 

Huh. If this seemingly perfect, match made in heaven, type of couple can fight- well, then, any couple can.

 

“So how do you handle conflict?” Well, he knows that any two people can bicker or misunderstand each other. So he should probably ask- “Let me revise that. How do you handle conflict with your soulmate? Because isn’t this supposed to be some magical, long lasting thing? Where everyone is happy forever?”

 

Joonmyun snorts, which is way less of a musical noise than his laughter. “Of course, it can be a magical, long lasting thing. But you have to work for that magic. Communication is key to any relationship, soulmate bonded or not. And fighting is normal! Fighting means that there is growth, that you’ll be better for it after you work through it. It means that even though you two are soulmates, you still have to learn about each other and make a conscious effort to be with that person.”

 

Wow, Joonmyun is really good at this counseling stuff.

 

Kyungsoo had been worrying since they fought, wondering if fighting was normal amongst soulmate pairs. He wondered how he would avoid all the fighting, but maybe arguing could be healthy for their long term relationship. In hindsight, Kyungsoo did learn a lot about both himself and Chanyeol from the altercation. “You’re great,” Kyungsoo says, because he speaks the truth.

 

“Thanks,” Joonmyun beams. “Jongdae thinks so too!”

 

Ah. Disgusting.

 

-

 

Later, when Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol, “What did you and Jongdae talk about?” all he gets is a sneaky smile and a wet kiss on the cheek.

 

“Trade secrets!”

 

-

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol had spent the first half the time bragging about how cute their respective partner is.

 

The other, more serious half began when Chanyeol told Jongdae a slightly dramaticized version about their more serious fights.

 

Jongdae listened patiently to it all, grinned when he was done, and with his eyes crinkling, proceeded to tell Chanyeol exactly how much of a shitshow his first year with Joonmyun was.

 

It made Chanyeol laugh a lot, mostly in disbelief. It made him feel lighter. More importantly, it reassured Chanyeol that every couple has their ups and downs. That even soulmates don’t have it smooth sailing. That Chanyeol is good exactly where he is.

 

And then they ended the counseling session with some more bragging about how cute their respective partner is.

 

-

 

Finals hit them like a truck and it feels like there is not enough caffeine in this world to save them.

 

People are stress crying in one corner of the library and curled up in blankets in another. It is a week of sleep deprivation and torture.

 

Chanyeol is glad that Kyungsoo is there to suffer alongside him.

 

Also, their attempt at a quickie in the bathroom of the seventh floor of the library remains to be one of Chanyeol’s fondest memories.

 

Talk about stress relief.

 

-

 

If Kyungsoo gets happy wasted after finals and makes out with Chanyeol in front of the takoyaki stand, in the middle of the streets of Gangnam, no one can prove it.

 

Except for the takoyaki stand owner, but who’s asking.

 

-

 

It takes a little while, but Kyungsoo finally meets Mama Park.

 

They had been spending almost every day of their summer break together, before Chanyeol eventually asks, “Want to meet my mom?”

 

He blames his willingness to meet Chanyeol’s family on delirium brought on by the unrelenting summer sun. And also, Chanyeol in a tank top could have distracted just a tad.

 

But besides that- Kyungsoo is bound to meet her sooner or later anyway, right? Might as well get it over with. He agrees to get lunch with them that day, before any fear can tell him to change his mind.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s mother bond well. Even more so than Chanyeol anticipated. Like, so much more than he anticipated.

 

Lunch goes swimmingly.

 

His older sister Yoora even popped up halfway through, summoned by the news of meeting Chanyeol’s soulmate. Kyungsoo had pulled out a chair for her right when she arrived and she was sold.

 

Kyungsoo decides that the Park’s have won the gene pool lottery, and that life really is that unfair sometimes.

 

But what Chanyeol finds unfair is how easily Kyungsoo had efficiently charmed the women in his life. By the end of lunch, his mom is cooing over him and Yoora tells Kyungsoo that his manners are way too good for the likes of Chanyeol.

 

Does Kyungsoo just have this effect to make all Park’s adore him, or is this pertinent to just his family?

 

When they’re leaving the restaurant, his mom chooses to tuck herself under Kyungsoo’s arm instead of Chanyeol’s, letting her son’s soulmate walk around with his arm comfortably around her shoulders.

 

Which is what Chanyeol usually does! He has been replaced so quickly, by his own soulmate no less! “Why does my own mother love you more than me?” Chanyeol asks, in complete disbelief, trailing next to them like a bamboozled puppy. He can hear Yoora laughing behind then, but that’s not important now.

 

“I’m the better son,” Kyungsoo shrugs, nonchalant. He means it too, if the playful smirk on his face is any indication.

 

Chanyeol gasps, offended.

 

But not too offended. Because seeing Kyungsoo smile at his own mother, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, makes Chanyeol feel all squishy and mushy inside.

 

This is the first time Chanyeol thinks he loves Kyungsoo.

 

Like he knows he should love Kyungsoo, since they’re soulmates and all, but this is the first time Chanyeol intensely _feels_ it.

 

And it feels great.

 

-

 

Summer comes and goes quickly when one spends almost every day with their soulmate. Autumn settles in quickly and school starts up again. Kyungsoo has known Chanyeol for over half a year now. The older boy has become a permanent fixture in his life.

 

What he hopes will not be a permanent fixture is this blasted rain.

 

They had been on their way to the school parking garages, but barely made it past the library awning entrance before feeling the first droplets. Chanyeol opens up an umbrella rather promptly, which Kyungsoo is grateful for. At the same time, Chanyeol stops moving and gets a weird look on his face, which Kyungsoo is less grateful for.

 

“Lets dance in the rain!” Chanyeol quickly closes their prepared umbrella and stashes it away, leaving both himself and Kyungsoo to face mother nature’s tears. Kyungsoo steps back underneath the awning very, very quickly.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo says, almost automatically. Chanyeol does not move from his spot, damp bangs already trying to stick to Chanyeol’s forehead and never let go.

 

“Come on~” Chanyeol beckons.

 

Park Chanyeol is like a puppy. An overgrown, rain soaked puppy.

 

“What part of no do you not understand?” Kyungsoo sighs, irritated, even with his resolve weakening.

 

Chanyeol does his best attempt at a ~come hither~ he can. “You know you wanna, Kyungsoo yah~” He looks absolutely ridiculous, reaching out to Kyungsoo. And yet, Kyungsoo lets himself be pulled away from safety by Chanyeol.

 

“I am 24 years old,” Kyungsoo complains. “I shouldn’t be doing this. This shouldn’t be any of my business.” The raindrops hit the both of them without mercy.  

 

“Wow,” Chanyeol crows. “Well I am also 24, about to be 25 years old. Dancing in the rain with my boyfriend is all of my business right now.”

 

Chanyeol has a way with words (and with Kyungsoo) that makes his boyfriend absolutely speechless. He holds out a hand and Kyungsoo, like the fool he is, takes that hand.

 

So they dance in the rain, their movements uncoordinated and silly and absolutely cringeworthy. People go out of their way to avoid them. Their clothes get soaked in no time and Kyungsoo belatedly wonders if his backpack is waterproof.

 

But Chanyeol is laughing so loud it reverberates into Kyungsoo’s heart, so it’s okay.

 

-

 

Chanyeol gets sick.

 

“I told you we shouldn’t have danced in the rain,” Kyungsoo grumbles. He’s sitting next to Chanyeol’s bed, thermometer in hand.

 

Chanyeol, mildly delirious from his high fever, laughs. “It was worth it though. Totally worth it.”

 

Kyungsoo is offended as he brushes sweaty bangs away from Chanyeol’s forehead. “Why are you still good looking even though you’re sick as hell?” He certainly doesn’t look that good when he gets sick.

 

“I guess you could say,” Chanyeol coughs, not even for dramatic effect. “That I run hot.”

 

Kyungsoo cracks a smile and slaps a cold towel onto Chanyeol’s forehead. “Alright, hot stuff. Get some rest.”

 

Chanyeol makes kissy faces but is too weak to act on them, so he dutifully goes to sleep.

 

Kyungsoo stays, even while Chanyeol is sleeping, and is left to wonder why he still thinks his soulmate is still so gosh darn pretty, even with all the sweat and a fever. It doesn’t make sense.

 

The longer he stares at his bed-ridden soulmate, the more confusing it gets. Kyungsoo even starts to feel a little dizzy, like he’s the one that’s sick.

 

And then an epiphany strikes.

 

Aha, now he gets it. That lightheaded feeling that people talk about when they’re in love is all their common sense leaving their body.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo had met Chanyeol after his own birthday had passed for the year. This makes sense, because Kyungsoo is hard pressed to find people who have an earlier birthday than his own.

 

What doesn’t make sense is why he’s nervous on _Chanyeol’s_ birthday. He frets and scours the crevices of Amazon in the weeks preceding Chanyeol’s day of birth and even calls up his brother to ask what people get their soulmate’s on their birthdays. He’s never had to buy a present for a significant other before and it shows.

 

All his brother does is laugh at him.

 

Kyungsoo is definitely going to remember that when his brother’s five year wedding anniversary comes up in May and it’s Seungsoo’s turn to scramble for a present.

 

The days trickle on by and he is no closer to acquiring a birthday present. By November 25th, Kyungsoo thinks he might be losing hair from all the stress.

 

In a moment of desperation that he’s not particularly proud of, he calls Chanyeol’s mom at close to ten o’clock at night.

 

When Kyungsoo tells her of his plight, Mama Park can’t help but sigh in fondness. Her son has such a good soulmate. “Chanyeol will love whatever you end up doing for him,” she promises.

 

That’s sweet. And completely unhelpful. “Any ideas that I could potentially pick up at the mall?” he asks, weak.

 

Mama Park hums for a moment. “Well, maybe not the mall, but at the supermarket. Are you planning on making him seaweed soup? I won’t make it this year if you will,” she says. She makes seaweed soup for both of her kids every year, but she is more than willing to impart this tradition onto Kyungsoo. Her only requirement is that Chanyeol get seaweed soup on every birthday. She trusts Kyungsoo with carrying the tradition.

 

Soup? Soup, Kyungsoo can work with. “Oh my god, thank you.” Why stop at soup! Why not make it a meal! “You have saved my life and my hairline.” He could do a birthday picnic! It’s almost December, but people can still do picnics! They are going to have one goddamn feast of a picnic!

 

-

 

Kyungsoo runs to Hmart supermarket on the evening of November 26th, right after class. He grabs a cart and almost crashes into a family, but he has more pressing things to worry about.

 

He grabs ingredients for kimbap and galbi and tonkatsu and seaweed soup and even buys a cast iron takoyaki pan for the express need of making his soulmate boyfriend some takoyaki for his birthday. Two hours and four shopping bags later, Kyungsoo is ready to begin the preparation for the feast.

 

When he gets back to his apartment, it begins.

 

To say he simply cooks is an understatement.

 

He cooks a lot.

 

Maybe, potentially, too much.

 

He even bakes a cake, for good measure.

 

-

 

“Happy birthday, Chanyeol ah.” Kyungsoo shows up at Chanyeol’s apartment at exactly 11:27 on the morning of November 27th with a basket full of food and a lot of determination. When Chanyeol opens the door, Kyungsoo announces that he’s going to take him on the picnic of his life. “Suit up and get ready for an amazing birthday, Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo has never been more serious about anything in his life.

 

Chanyeol almost cries.

 

-

 

(Psyche. Chanyeol actually does cry.)

 

-

 

When they’re settled in on top of two layers of blankets and swaddled in their own winter jackets, thermoses full of warm tea are opened and six different meals are put on display.

 

Chanyeol almost cries again. “You even have the birthday seaweed soup!” It should be illegal to be this touched.

 

The only reason he doesn’t cry is because Yoora always said that tears would freeze on his face if he cried during winter. Instead, he “oohs” and “aahs” at each different thing and does not hesitate to tell Kyungsoo how much he appreciates all of this. Or how much his mouth is salivating. He doesn’t feel the cold anymore. All he feels is warmth and fondness for the person celebrating his birthday with him.

 

While Kyungsoo is putting food onto what is no doubt the greatest birthday plate in the world, Chanyeol strums on his guitar in anticipation.

 

Chanyeol thought it would be fun to bring his guitar, and whatever the birthday boy wants, he gets. Mid strum, and right when the tonkatsu hits the plate, Chanyeol is struck with a thought. “Hey, can I ask you for something?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It _is_ your birthday,” he says.

 

Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo has a beautiful voice, even if he’s never actually heard his soulmate boyfriend sing before. “Will you sing with me?”

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say no, but what comes out instead is a slightly miffed, “Only because it’s your day.” He barely manages to not drop the greatest plate in birthday history. He puts the plate down for safety, lest the fallen food start a world war. Also, he needs to mentally prepare himself for this impromptu duet.

 

“Best. Present. Ever!” Chanyeol cannot contain his excitement. He is two seconds away from fanning himself. “Well, actually, that’s a lie. You’re already the greatest present anyone can ask for!” An actual gift from the soulmate gods, Chanyeol thinks.

 

Kyungsoo makes a show of rolling his eyes and he fights down a blush as he asks, “What do you want to sing?” Sheesh, the things he is willing to do for this boy.

 

Huh. Chanyeol didn’t think that Kyungsoo would agree, so now his mind goes blank. He goes with the first song that pops in his head and hopes that Kyungsoo knows it, fingers moving across his guitar with practiced ease. 

 

_“If I told you I was perfect I'll be lying_

_If there's something I'm not doing boy I'm trying_

_I'm know I'm no angel_

_But I'm not so bad”_

 

Nothing on You? That’s what Chanyeol’s brain has supplied? Whatever, they’re going with it. The rest of the world doesn’t have anything on Kyungsoo anyway. And Chanyeol knows he’s not perfect, but hell yeah he's not so bad! He would even say he's doing pretty good! 

 

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow at the song choice but smoothly joins him for the next verse.

 

_“Beautiful boys all over the world_

_I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby”_

 

Of course Kyungsoo knows it, because Kyungsoo is the coolest soulmate ever and Chanyeol is blessed. And if he wasn’t sitting down already, Chanyeol is pretty sure his knees would have gone weak over hearing Kyungsoo sing the word “baby”.

 

And wow. Kyungsoo is finally singing with him and Chanyeol’s brain kind of implodes. His voice is literal warm honey. Chanyeol almost forgets how to play the guitar. He stops singing along so that he can just soak in the pure experience that is Do Kyungsoo’s singing. “You’re perfect,” Chanyeol whispers, full of awe. The words slip out of his mouth before he can really think about it.

 

If Kyungsoo heard the compliment, it doesn’t seem like it, because he continues singing, even without Chanyeol’s voice. The sound of the accompanying guitar is enough to keep him going. Well, that, and the dopey look on Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo really loves the sound of a guitar. And Chanyeol too.

 

He finishes the song on a beautiful note, followed my obnoxious clapping ala Park Chanyeol. And if Kyungsoo hadn’t heard the compliment before, he’s definitely going to hear it now. “You’re amazing, Kyungsoo yah! Perfect! Your tone is so pretty, like liquid gold!” he gushes.

 

“Stop,” Kyungsoo complains, embarrassment apparent. But he’s smiling too. And man, is it a beautiful smile. “Thanks for playing the guitar,” he says, to change the topic.

 

But Chanyeol will not be deterred. “Thank _you_ for singing!” He claps again, for good measure. “Actually, thank you for existing! My talented soulmate! The best singer of this generation!”

 

Kyungsoo is laughing now and it’s a wonderful sound. The noise empowers Chanyeol, makes him feel like he’s the luckiest person ever.

 

And Chanyeol is feeling it. He is fucking feeling it. That moment that all the movies talk about, that everyone gushes about or wishes they had. That moment where you can look at someone and have the rest of the world blur away. “I love you,” Chanyeol says, because it feels right.

 

Kyungsoo stops laughing, to take in the moment. To appreciate Chanyeol. He is quiet in his affection for his soulmate, but always sure. A little bashful, sometimes too hot and cold- but always there. And he wants this. For the next 10, 20, 30, 100 years. He wouldn’t trade this for anything. “I love you too, Chanyeol.”

 

-end. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be finished in time for PCY’s birthday but that. never happened. so, here you go. happy (really) late birthday, you giant nerd. ily. 
> 
> and then i wanted to finish this in time for kyungsoo’s birthday, but that also did not happen lol. happy late birthday to you, kyungsoo yah! fun fact, kyungsoo is my bias list wrecker. 
> 
> hit me with some chansoo soulmate au ideas? ♥


End file.
